


i like it (like that)

by jeodoboleo



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Finger Sucking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeodoboleo/pseuds/jeodoboleo
Summary: yeah baby, i like it like thatyou gotta believe me when i tell you





	i like it (like that)

"shit! fuck!" sanghyuk hisses, dropping the knife in his hand. it clatters noisily onto the marble countertop as he lets a stream of air between his clenched teeth, clutching his cut finger.

well damn if he ever helps taekwoon with cooking ever again.

he squeezes just below the slice in his skin, watching blood bead to the surface in near morbid fascination when he hears heavy footsteps down the hall from the living room.  
  
he turns, and jaehwan is there, skidding to a halt in the kitchen doorway in his fluffy socks, nearly crashing into the doorframe and sanghyuk almost snorts. there's concern on the older's face at the sudden outburst, sweater askew on his frame like he was rushing to pull it on.   
  
"hyukie are you-" jaehwan's eyes zero in on the finger he's holding, that bead of blood still resting on the pad of it, "shit-"   
  
his voice turns soft, and before sanghyuk can assure him he's alright, he's not a damn baby and can handle it on it his own, jaehwan is rushing towards him and-   
  
-and putting sanghyuk's finger into his own mouth.   
  
sanghyuk freezes. he feels his mouth drop open but no words come out. blood rushes rapidly to his cheeks and his ears and between his legs, and he can tell jaehwan is just as confused as he is, brows furrowed before he slowly takes sanghyuk's finger from between his lips.   
  
"i- um-" jaehwan is still holding his finger, eyes darting around, avoiding his face.

his eyes go south, right where sanghyuk hoped he wouldn't look, his dick is hard and he nearly crosses his legs. thankfully jaehwan looks back up to his eyes, but sanghyuk's flushes harder, and that's when jaehwan realizes he still holding his hand and drops it like he's been burned.  
  
"s-sorry," jaehwan stutters, "i don't know why i did that exactly. instinct? i guess..." 

jaehwan clears his throat, worry back on his features, but his face still cutely flushed, "are you okay?" he asks, quickly changing the subject, and sanghyuk thanks him.

he feels his muscles relax; an ache spreading through them after being tensed for so long. the cut in his finger has stopped bleeding, just red in colour from the blood that started to clot in the break of his skin and just underneath.  
  
"i'm _f-fine_  jaehwan-ah," he inwardly curses at his stuttering, he doesn't _stutter_ , jaehwan does that - and it's quite endearing but sanghyuk would never say that to his face, teasing is far much more fun- "now go back to miserably failing at one of your games again."  
  
  
*  
  
  
sanghyuk's watching some dumb reality show on tv but he can't seem to tear his eyes away, not even turning his head to reach into the bag of powdered candies on the coffee table. luckily hakyeon isn't home, and isn't due home for hours because he wouldn't be caught _dead_  watching this show. just days before he ragged on the older for watching it, calling it 'a waste of time' and 'brainless and useless entertainment' and that he'd rather 'watch paint dry.'

but now here is, having let the curiosity get the better of him, and he /has/ to know if jongsu and seojung get married.

he's already gotten through more than half the bag in one sitting, a surprise since jaehwan is the one who always gets his greedy paws on anything sweet first, his fingers coated thickly with the icing sugar.

he's about to pop another into his mouth when a weight plops down uncaringly beside him, nearly knocking the candy from his hand when the weight shifts into his thighs. sanghyuk looks down, and it's jaehwan looking back up at him from his lap, grinning so widely that if he were a dog his tail would be wagging wildly by now.

if it were anyone else he would be flailing for the remote to change the channel to something more normal and not - he eyes the screen - (jongsu is in a maid outfit and putting laundry into the washing machine) /that/.   
  
jaehwan wriggles like he's trying to get more comfortable, and sanghyuk stiffens, it's dangerously close to his crotch and he wants to shift jaehwan's head away but his fingers are covered in sugar.

"gimme one," jaehwan says, patting sanghyuk's cheek.  
  
sanghyuk scowls down at him, licking his lips of icing and jaehwan's gaze follows the movement, "get it yourself it's right there."   
  
"but."   
  
and now jaehwan's pouting, lower lip jutted out and shiny with gloss, and sanghyuk heaves a sigh like the older just severely inconvenienced him. he's bringing the bag over to jaehwan when jaehwan whines.   
  
"nooo just feed me, i'm supposed to stay away from sweets but seeing you eat them made me want them more and i don't want to eat too much."   
  
sanghyuk rolls his eyes fondly, when did he get so soft, and goes to place a candy on jaehwan's tongue as the older opens his mouth, but then fingers around his wrist stop him from moving his hand away. jaehwan slides two fingers into his mouth, sucking softly, it's warm and jaehwan's eyes are glossy and wide and he looks so innocent even though what he's doing really...isnt... 

sanghyuk’s breath hitches, and he pulls his fingers from jaehwan’s mouth with a pop, nearly sputtering when jaehwan remains where he is like nothing out of the ordinary happened.

“what are you _doing_?”

“nothing,” jaehwan shrugs, licking his lips of sugar, “what are _you_ doing?”

sanghyuk nudges jaehwan onto the floor.  
  


*  
  
  
sanghyuk watches, expression deadpan, as jaehwan approaches the car with two small ice cream cones in each hand, held delicately between two fingers and a thumb. one vanilla one vanilla-chocolate swirl; because jaehwan can never pick between the two apparently. it’ll be a miracle of jaehwan doesn’t drop it, the older nearly hopping in his clunky shoes that could rival platforms, a grin wide on his face.

jaehwan had managed to weasel his way into convincing him to get ice cream with him from the closest ice cream vendor they could find. the aircon was busted in the apartment, and the one in the car no better, but jaehwan’s looking at him with pure childish joy as he slides into the passenger seat and it makes him burn hotter than any seoul summer would. he wordlessly takes the cone that the older hands him, sweat beading at his temples.

“what?” jaehwan asks, noticing sanghyuk’s eyes on him as he takes a broad lick at the frozen dessert. there’s ice cream on his upper lip and the slightest bit on the tip of his nose and sanghyuk could die right now.

“oh hyukie!” jaehwan’s eyes widen, “your ice cream!”  
  
sanghyuk looks down to see vanilla ice cream dripping down his fingers, a few droplets starting to soak into his cotton shorts. when sanghyuk looks up it’s to the older’s fingers wrapping around his wrist, suddenly coming closer than he last remembers and sanghyuk can already feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

“it’s going to get everywhere,” jaehwan murmurs, licking up a trail of white that spans across sanghyuk’s fingers. the older glances up at him from under his lashes, possibly to judge his expression and and he knows jaehwan is being met with a slack jaw and rounded eyes, but then sanghyuk swears he sees the slightest glimmer of smile.

“but-,” _look at your ice cream_ sanghyuk wants to say, but his mouth isn’t listening to his brain, and jaehwan’s half eaten treat continues to drip down his fingers and arm and onto his bare legs and-

sanghyuk wonders how he gets himself into these things.

 

*  
  
  
jaehwan kissing his hand coyly when sanghyuk had placed his hand on his shoulder to tell him the pizza has arrived was what broke him.

sanghyuk grabs the older’s wrist before jaehwan can flit away to scarf down the pizza - that sanghyuk ordered himself - like the little brat he is, much like jaehwan had done before.  
  
he sees something pass behind jaehwan’s eyes, not having moved out of the younger’s hold. jaehwan kisses him. it’s gentle and chaste and sanghyuk chases him back before he can even pull away, dragging him closer.

jaehwan sighs prettily into his mouth as sanghyuk kisses him deeper, and he wonders again how he gets himself into these things, and why he hadn’t done them sooner.   
  
as the older’s hands go to cup his face, sanghyuk bodily envelops jaehwan in his arms and presses them together as he moves towards jaehwan’s bed; as if making up for the time sanghyuk been resisting his feelings for him. he admits it to himself, he had fallen for jaehwan a long time ago, and now that his resistance is unraveling he can never take it back. would never take it back.

it isn’t until sanghyuk’s taken off jaehwan’s pants and is hovering above him, panting and dizzy from watching jaehwan upon himself up on his fingers for him, and trembling from the tight heat that surrounds him that he finally speaks.

“were you trying to seduce me?”   
  
sanghyuk almost immediately wants to take back the words he says, but the colour rising to jaehwan’s cheeks make it worth it.

“what makes you say that?” sanghyuk can tell jaehwan wanted to make his voice level, but it wobbled with embarrassment, “you’re just dense.”  
  
now it’s sanghyuk’s turn to be flustered, and he pushes in firmly at that, “shut up.”

it pulls a gasp from jaehwan and he uses the opportunity to slide three fingers into the older’s open mouth, thumb and pinky digging into his soft cheeks. jaehwan closes his lips and keens, clenching hard and sucking, looking into sanghyuk’s eyes and it stokes the flames burning inside him.

he curls his fingers slightly and pounds into jaehwan in hard, achingly slow strokes, almost in revenge for all the teasing the older had put him through, and his fingers muffle all the sounds that fall uncontrollably from jaehwan’s throat. 

jaehwan reaches down to touch himself, and sanghyuk can’t let him have that. he reaches for jaehwan’s wrist again, pulling his hand away and back to clutching the sheets. sanghyuk wants to kiss him, but he doesn’t, choosing to press his lips and sink his teeth into the skin of his neck and shoulder and chest.

jaehwan is no doubt painfully hard and leaking between them, and he teasingly grinds the bumps of his abs over the older’s cock, making him squirm with overstimulation. sanghyuk is close, and jaehwan’s breathing hard through his nose to make even the slightest noise at this point.

he removes his fingers from jaehwan’s mouth, bracing himself on either side of the older’s body and letting his hips do the work. the sound of his pelvis hitting jaehwan’s ass is loud in the midst of his quiet moans and jaehwan’s whines growing higher in pitch.

“s-sanghyuk, please,” jaehwan’s eyes are glassy with tears of pleasure, his voice hoarse.

a final shove into jaehwan’s body and sanghyuk comes with a long groan that the older shivers at. they stay like that for a few moments, jaehwan's chest rising and falling underneath sanghyuk's head and heart beating rapidly.

sanghyuk pulls out and removes the condom, tying it up and throwing it into the trash beside the bed, all the while jaehwan is watching him expectantly; he looks disheveled and sinful and beautiful in a way sanghyuk has never seen.

“keep your thighs together, don’t use your hands,” sanghyuk instructs.

jaehwan blinks at him, looking confused but curious, doing as he's told.

sanghyuk is turned on in an instant, not fully hard yet, but he spits in his hand before he strokes himself, the other hand hiking jaehwan’s legs over his shoulder.

he trails fingers up over jaehwan’s body. over his hip, past his dick and over his softly toned stomach to thumb at his swollen lower lip. jaehwan kisses the tip, before teasing it with a kittens lick and bringing it into his mouth.

looks like jaehwan really likes playing with fire.

sanghyuk pushes his dick between the older’s thighs without warning and he quivers with sensitivity. he fucks jaehwan harder this time, willing himself to drive jaehwan up the wall despite his bones feeling like jelly from his first orgasm. jaehwan quivers from the effort of keeping his legs together, sweat gleaming over his skin.

sanghyuk can't get over the feeling of being able to feel jaehwan’s pleasure with his fingers and he doesn't want it to end.

soon jaehwan is coming, arching and crying out around sanghyuk’s thumb, dislodging his hand. sanghyuk pulls away once more, pumping himself fast and sloppy as he kneels in front of the older until his come joins the mess already on his stomach.

 

*

 

they spoon in the aftermath, and jaehwan snuggles delightedly in his arms.

“i really like you hyukie,” jaehwan says softly, “sorry about all that  _seducing_... but it worked right.”

jaehwan giggles and sanghyuk knows if the older had been facing him he would be winking right now.

sanghyuk rolls his eyes, “unfortunately.”

he feels a smile spread across his face, and he hides his giddiness into jaehwan’s neck even though he can't see him.

“i really like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> * this is basically titled  
> "jaehwan trying to seduce sanghyuk and being terrible but also amazing at it and it's amusing and cute...somehow"  
> * comments (and kudos) are appreciated and encourage me to post more! ♡♡♡


End file.
